Kathrina (Knipp) Frost
Kathrina Knipp (Feb 28, 1875 - April 5, 1917) was born February 28, 1875 to in Köln (Cologne), Germany. She came to America with her parents in 1887. She married Jacob Frost on February 24, 1892 in Gilberville, Iowa. Together they had 13 children: Margaret, Henry, Lena, William, George, Veronica, Mary, Ann, Clara, Christina, Katherine, Evelyne, and Gertrude. In 1903, they moved to North Dakota, near Minot. They were very poor, but they worked hard for success, owning three quarters of a section. She died April 5, 1917 and is buried in Rosehill Cemetery in Minot, North Dakota. Obituary Obituary 1 The Ward County Independent Thursday, April 19, 1917 Mrs. Jacob Frost was born at Cologne, Germany, forty-two years ago on the 28th of last February and departed this life April 5, 1917. She came to America with her parents in 1887 and on Feb. 24, 1892, was united in marriage to Jacob Frost at Gilbertville, Ia. Fourteen years ago the first of April, Mr. Frost and family moved to Ward county, locating on the homestead seven miles southwest of Minot, where they have resided since. Mr. Frost remarked that when he came to Ward county he was practically penniless, but both himself and wife worked hard and effectively, building up one of the best farm homes in Ward county, the Frost farm comprising three quarter sections of valuable land. They were just get ting out of debt and were prepared to enjoy life fully when the Grim Reaper struck down the wife and mother. Mrs. Frost was an especially capable woman, being the best of mothers. In church work she took a prominent part. She is survived by her husband and twelve children who are: Mrs. E. C. Schaefer, Henry, Mary, Willie, Leba, George, Clara, Fronie, Christina, Catherine, Evelyn and Gertrude, all living in Ward county. The youngest child is five years of age. The remains were laid tenderly to rest in the Catholic cemetery, hundreds of loving friends being in attendance at the obsequies. Obituary 2 Mrs. Jacob Frost is Dead. Mrs. Jacob Frost died at a local hospital this morning at four o'clock following an illness of about two weeks. An operation was performed about two weeks ago in hopes of saving her life, but to no avail. The remains were taken to the Rowan undertaking parlors and the funeral will be held Monday, it is now believed, from St. Leo's Catholic church. Interment will be made in the Catholic cemetery in this city. Mrs. Frost was 42 years of age and the mother of thirteen children, one of whom has died. Mrs. Frost came to Ward county from Iowa some years ago with her family and they have been residing on a farm south of the city ever since. Mrs. Frost was a splendid woman, a hard worker in her church societies and a wonderful mother. Hundreds of friends extend their sincerest sympathy to the heartbroken husband and children. Obituary 3 Last Sad Rites for Mrs. Jacob Frost. The funeral of Mrs. Catherine Frost, wife of Jacob Frost, who died at a local hospital was held from St. Leo's Catholic church Tuesday morning and the remains were interred in St. Leo's cemetery. A very large number of the neighbors from the south prairie attended the funeral. Father Raith, who had charge of the services paid a high tribute to the departed, stating that the fact that so many of Mrs. Frost's neighbors were in attendance at the obsequies was evidence in itself of the very high esteem in which she was held. Sources The following was added to the page by an unknown user: He and his wife, Catherine Knipp (daughter of Henry Knipp) moved to Minot, ND approximately 1903. Many events of his life are chronicled in the Ward County Independent newspaper. He homesteaded south of Minot, and date of death is thought to be 1945. He is buried in Rosehill Cemetery, Minot, ND. NOTE: One of the obituaries says that she was buried in St. Leo's cemetery. I believe this to be Rosehill as that is where the tombstone is and St. Leo's doesn't have a cemetery around it. References Find A Grave. Kathrina Frost. Accessed at https://www.findagrave.com/memorial/141263369/kathrina-frost on June 8, 2018. Find A Grave. Jacob Frost. Accessed at https://www.findagrave.com/memorial/153547892/jacob-frost on June 8, 2018. Find A Grave. Kathryn Elizabeth Frost Dickinson. Accessed at https://www.findagrave.com/memorial/152177475/kathryn-elizabeth-dickinson on June 8, 2018. Category:Jacob and Kathrina Frost Family